


Em suas mãos

by libelulacolorida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Episode: s01e19-20 The Siege of the North, Gen, Hypothermia, Moral Dilemmas, Northern Water Tribe, Sick Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Mais tarde Zuko diria que fizera isso porque não queria se dá ao trabalho de procurar o novo avatar na tribo da água.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar)





	Em suas mãos

Aang nunca teve medo de água nem de altura sendo um dobrador de ar poucas situações o poriam em um aperto que ele não conseguisse se desviar, mas dessa vez nem sua habilidade o salvou quando o oceano enfurecido tomou conta de seu corpo e o fez flutuar por sobre as águas frias da tribo da água do norte depois da destruição da frota da Nação do fogo comandada pelo Almirante Zhao o Oceano o soltou de seu encanto, Aang desmaiado caiu nas águas frias do ártico.

Pakku o puxou da água o rapaz tinha os lábios azuis e as unhas roxas. O homem gritou pelos curandeiros.

Yugata já estava lá quando Katara chegou o avatar já nem mais tremia de frio como se estivesse já no fim de suas forças.

— Aang! Aang! — Gritou Katara tentando que ele lhe desse algum sinal mal podia vê-lo debaixo de tantos casacos.

Ela olhou para Yugata que balançou a cabeça.

— Por favor faça alguma coisa! — Gritou a moça. — Salve ele!

— Não posso fazer nada. — Ela disse simplesmente.

— Aang não pode morrer ele...

— Sinto muito criança, ele não passará dessa noite. — Ela se levantou para sair da tenda Katara segurou seu braço.

— Você não pode abandoná-lo!

— Ele vai reencarnar como um de nós já os outros feridos precisam de minha ajuda.

Katara soltou o braço da mulher, assustada que a irmã de sua tribo pensaria assim. Yugata a deixou sozinha com Aang.

Katara percebeu que não vira mais Sokka ela ficou numa encruzilhada iria encontrá-lo para ambos pensarem em algo para ajudar Aang o bastante.

...

Fogo é vida

Fogo é vida

Era o que Zuko estava pensando para não pensar no que ele estava fazendo salvando seu inimigo. Seus dedos ficaram na temperatura que ele queria tocou o rosto do avatar, mas mal tinha começado o procedimento um chicote de água o jogou contra a parede. Katara estava ali na porta junto com o irmão ambos em posição de batalha.

— O quê você pensa que tá fazendo?! — Ela gritou correndo para o lado do Avatar, Zuko não os deixava em paz nem com Aang morrendo.

— Você quer que ele morra?! — Gritou igualmente irado Zuko. — Vocês estão esperando que ele reencarne na tribo da água? ! Eu escutei os dobradores de água falando que era melhor um avatar deles!Ele é leal a vocês achei que ele fosse seu amigo!

Zuko parecia ultrajado por Aang.

— Ele é. — Disse calmamente Sokka como que percebendo alguma coisa.

Katara percebeu que Aang agora tremia ao invés de ficar inerte com um pé na cova.

— O quê você fez? — Ela perguntou ao inimigo a voz agora baixa e surpresa sem mais o ódio anterior.

Zuko não disse nada olhava para os irmãos desconfiado e estava o mais longe possível deles.

— Zuko, ajude Aang por favor.

Zuko estava duro ainda desconfiado, mas se aproximou, Katara observou fascinada a dobra de fogo ser usada para o bem ele parecia fazer suas mãos ficarem quentes parecia uma magia ele passava as mãos por sobre os lençóis.

Logo Aang estava recuperando sua cor e começou a parar de tremer

Quando Zuko parou, a magia foi quebrada Katara olhou para ele percebendo o que tinha acontecido o príncipe da nação do fogo havia salvado o Avatar. 

— Fiz o que pude, logo ele vai acordar. — Zuko disse se levantou e deu alguns passos.

— Zuko. — Chamou Katara que sentia seu coração aliviado os olhos de Aang se mexiam por debaixo das pálpebras. — Muito obrigada, obrigada.

— Não fiz isso por vocês nem por ele.

— Mesmo assim obrigada.

Ele saiu pela porta sem nenhum dos irmãos impedi-lo.

Logo depois Aang abriu os olhos.


End file.
